Le Brodeur et Le Roi
by Ayame-yui
Summary: Dans un monde plongé dans une guerre, le nouveau Roi et un petit brodeur vont se rencontrer. Une rencontre qu'aucun des deux n'auraient cru faire.


Voilà un OS avec Harry et Draco. Bien évidemment les personnages ne sont pas de moi. En espérant que cela vous plaise!

J'ai relus mais je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes.

* * *

**Le Brodeur et Le Roi.**

L'histoire se déroule dans un pays en plein reconstruction après une période de guerre civile opposant deux figures. Beaucoup étaient morts et beaucoup étaient orphelins. Cette histoire est l'histoire incroyable entre l'opposant gagnant et un simple et banal jeune homme des moyens quartiers.

La guerre débuta après une crise politique opposant un certain Draco Malfoy et un certain Albus Dumbledore. Le vieux Albus était encré dans ses idées, dans une société archaïque qui étouffait le « bas peuple » et laissait les nobles et autres gens biens nées vivre en toute insouciance dépensant des fortunes et exploitant les plus faibles. Il était temps de changer cela. Ce fut le jeune Draco Malfoy, noble de sang pur, qui initia la bataille entre l'ancien et le moderne. Au départ, le jeune Malfoy voulait résoudre cela amiablement mais il remarqua bien vite que le vieux Albus ne céderait jamais sa place bien doré.

Alors la guerre avait alors débuté, le Monde avait sombré dans le chaos et le ciel était désespérément gris.

Il y avait trois types de camps. Les partisans du vieux Albus,les partisans du jeune Malfoy et ceux qui ne choisirent aucun des deux. Et c'est de leur fait que la guerre pris un tournant décisif. En effet le vieux Albus tuait tous ceux qui n'étaient pas de son parti mais le jeune Malfoy en faisait tout autant. Cependant le vieux gris commis une erreur qui lui sera fatal. Il tuait ceux qui n'avaient pas de camps tandis que le jeune Doré les laissait vivre leur vie tranquillement. Face à se massacre des populations innocentes, les sujets décidèrent de s'allier à celui qui était le moins cruel c'est à dire le jeune Draco. Un assassinat du vieux bougre avait était prévu et longuement travaillé dans les moindre détails des détails. Il n'a pas pu échapper à sa mort.

Face à ces années de guerre le travail, et il le savait, serait laborieux. Il devait reconstruire le Monde, s'attirer la confiance des sujets et mettre en place sa vision des choses. Mais avant tout de chose il fallait éliminer tous ceux qui pourraient faire faillite à ce plan. Et le travail serait long et minutieux.

C'est dans un monde à moitié en ruine que deux êtres se rencontrèrent. Deux êtres qui normalement n'aurait jamais du se rencontrer.

Le jeune roi, dont personne ne connaissait son visage car il portait constamment un masque, décida de s'arrêter et d'aller voir ce à quoi ressemblait cette église qui était encore debout au milieu des ruines. Il devait avouer que ce bâtiment était fort impressionnant et avait résister à la destruction quasiment total du centre du Monde. Il y entra par curiosité mais aussi parce que quel que chose semblait l'attirer à l'intérieur.

L'intérieur de cette église était ravagé comme l'était le reste du Monde. Seul l'Autel en pierre et quelques bancs étaient encore debout. L'église semblait déserte. Cela ne l'étonna pas car cette religion était tombée en désuétude en même temps que le vieux Gris. Cependant une petite forme, une femme peut être semblait prier. Finalement il restait encore des gens fidèles à cette religion. Mue par une certaine curiosité le jeune Roi s'avança et s'assit près de cette inconnue. Finalement assit il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas une mais un inconnu, pourtant de dos on aurait vraiment dit une femme.

Le jeune homme brun, car oui, le Roi ne pu voir que les cheveux bruns de cet être semblait prier sans ce soucis de la présence à côté de lui. C'est finalement lorsque le Roi parla qu'il réalisa la présence de cet être surnaturel.

\- « Je croyais que cette religion n'avait plus d'adepte » Énonça d'une voix dure le jeune Roi au masque.

Le jeune homme releva la tête et compris rapidement qu'il était en présence du nouveau Roi. Il se posait milles et une question mais il devait répondre à la question de son Roi.

\- « Je ne suis pas particulièrement croyant mon seigneur ».

\- « Certes mais tu pris et tu appels ça pas croyant ? » Annonça froidement le Roi, il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui.

\- « Je n'entre dans une église qu'une fois par an mon seigneur » Répondit calment l'inconnu brun.

Il avait entendu parler de ce Roi fort et puissant toujours portant un masque. Beaucoup de rumeur circulaient à ce sujet comme quoi il était défiguré et qu'il cachait sa laideur au monde. Il savait aussi qu'il pouvait se montrer cruel avec ses ennemis. Mieux ne valait pas l'énerver sous peine de subir sa colère.

\- « Et à quelle occasion ? » Demanda le Roi qui était assez charmé par la voix délicate et le calme de ce jeune homme.

\- « A la date d'anniversaire de la mort de mes parents mon seigneur ».

\- « Tuer par qui ? Mes forces ou celles du vieux Albus ? » Le Roi était près à dégainer son épée pour trancher la gorge à ce garçon si il était du coté de ce vieux Gris.

\- « Tuer par les forces du vieux Albus car ils étaient neutres »

Le Roi se calma, ce n'était pas un ennemi mais une victime de la folie de ce vieux Gris.

Le jeune brun lui tendit un mouchoir brodé.

\- « En quel honneur ? Vous voulez me séduire ? » Le Roi était assez agacé de toutes ces filles et garçons qui lui tournait autour.

\- « Vous saignez mon seigneur, ce n'est pas le plus beau que j'ai brodé, désolé mon seigneur »

Le Roi pris le mouchoir et il reparti sans un mot de plus, ni un au revoir, sans demander le prénom de ce jeune homme. Le dit jeune homme relâcha la pression. Il pouvait dire que l'une des rumeurs était vraie, le Roi était une personne froide et dure.

Le Roi reparti de cette église, il n'allait pas la faire démolir, il allait en faire une sorte de mémorial. Cela serait une bonne idée pour gagner un peu plus la confiance des gens du Monde.

_**Quelques mois plus tard.**_

La situation dans le Monde n'avait pas vraiment bougé. Le jeune Roi mettait en place très lentement son nouveau plan de vie pour les gens du Monde mais il devait encore traquer les soldats à la solde du vieux Albus. Car même leur chef mort ils continuaient les exactions.

Le Roi faisait le tour du centre. Il avait pris cette habitude au départ pour faire peur à ses éventuels opposants, pour affirmer qu'il était là et qu'il surveillait. Mais c'était devenu une sorte de confortation Il avait entendu que les gens du Monde disaient de lui un Roi présent pour le peuple.

En faisant sa marche quotidienne il entendit des cris et il reconnu cette voix, il était sur de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part.

\- « Lâchez moi ! Lâchez moi ! » Disait l'un.

\- « On dirait une fille ». Disait un autre.

\- « Laisse nous vérifier ! »

Le jeune Roi entendit qu'on frappait un garçon pour qu'il se laisse faire. Appartement une bande avait décider de prendre du bon temps avec le dit jeune. Le Roi ne pouvait pas laisser un viole se commettre devant son nez

\- « NON ! Par pitié laissez moi ! » Criait le jeune homme violenté.

Et là il se souvient, c'était la voix du jeune inconnu de l'église. Celui qui lui avait donné ce mouchoir qu'il avait d'ailleurs gardé pour on ne sait quelles raisons. Il décida d'intervenir. Lorsqu'il se montra la bande de trois garçons, le « leader » relâcha un plus petit à moitié nu. Le Roi allait dégainer son épée mais les trois jeunes hommes partirent en courant de peur et de panique. Jamais il n'aurait pensé tombé sur le Roi masqué en personne. La petite forme à terre se recroquevilla, elle semblait blessée. Le jeune Roi eu de la peine et de la compassion pour ce jeune homme. Il l'aida à se relever et le jeune homme aux yeux verts fut surpris et se remis à genoux pour saluer son Roi.

\- « Suffit ! » Tonna le Roi.

Le jeune homme se releva et le Roi remarqua qu'il n'avait pas de blessures majeures. Il aurait bien aimé rester plus longtemps avec ce jeune homme mystérieux mais un de ses conseillers l'appela, une affaire urgente l'attendait.

\- « Rentre chez toi ». Ordonna le Roi.

\- « Merci mon seigneur, bien mon seigneur ».

Le jeune reparti et le Roi fut désappointé, il aurait aimé connaître le nom de ce jeune homme aux yeux verts.

Le deuxième rencontre s'achève ici.

_**Quelques que mois plus tard.**_

Le jeune Roi avait fait plusieurs fois le tour du centre pour retrouver ce jeune homme qui avait sut piquer sa curiosité. Il avait même prié, mais cela ne servit à rien. Il ne le revit, ni l'aperçu pas. Il avait donné sa description à quelques uns de ses gardes mais eux non plus ne trouvèrent rien. Pas un signe de vie. Pas un seul regard vert.

Lors d'une de ses nombreuses réunions, un sous conseiller sorti un mouchoir pour s'éponger le front. Le Roi reconnu tout de suite la broderie similaire à celui que le jeune homme aux yeux verts lui avait donné.

\- « Toi ! Vient ici immédiatement ! »

Le sous conseiller ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et arriva rapidement. Le Roi lui arracha le mouchoir des mains et le regarda de plus près. C'était bien la même broderie. Il avait une chance de retrouver ce jeune homme.

\- « Où as tu eu ce mouchoir ? Répond et vite ! »

\- « Dans une boutique dans l'ancien moyen quartier mon seigneur ».

\- « Conduit moi, immédiatement ! »

Le sous conseiller accompagna donc son seigneur à travers le quartier moyen qui se situait en périphérie du centre. Le Roi se cacha et laissa son conseiller s'occuper de l'affaire pour faire sortir le jeune homme.

\- « Madame, je recherche la personne qui a brodé ce mouchoir »

\- « Malheureusement il n'est pas disponible »

De là où il était il entendait la conversation mais également des bruits sourds et des bon à rien de Harry. Il décida d'agir lui-même. Il entra dans la boutique et la femme, horrible, fut surprise et ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau.

\- « Je veux voir cet homme et maintenant ! » Exigea le Roi.

La pauvre ne savait pas quoi faire car elle savait que son mari était en train de corriger son neveu qui était justement le brodeur que réclamait le Roi.

Le Roi entendit un « je vous en pris mon oncle » et il reconnu tout de suite la voix de son mystérieux brun.

Le Roi poussa sans douceur la femme et traversa la maison. Il trouva son brodeur au sol avec au dessus de lui un espèce de cachalot le point levé, prêt à frapper de nouveau la petite forme à terre.

La femme arriva et s'accrocha au bras de son époux.

\- « Vernon arrête, le Roi ! »

Le cachalot arrêta tout mouvement pour trouver en face de lui le Roi en personne.

\- « Toi, sous conseiller va me chercher des gardes pour qu'ils enferment ses deux là »

\- « Vous n'avez rien à nous reprocher, vous verrez quand le successeur de notre Roi Albus reviendra ! »

Le Roi regarda le brun qui était évanoui, tant mieux pour ce qu'il avait à faire.

\- « Vous avez entendu sous conseiller ? Vous êtes témoin des paroles d'un traite ? »

\- « Oui mon seigneur, dans ce cas la sanction est immédiate. »

Le couple ne vit rien arrivé que leur tête étaient détachaient de leur corps. Telle était la sanction en cas de traîtrise en plus si hautement clamée.

Le Roi pris le petit corps dans ses bras. Il remarque ce jeune homme devait avoir son âge, était petit, très léger et très « abîmé ». Il allait s'en occuper. Il le ramena à son palais et une batterie de médecins s'en occupaient.

L'attente fut longue pour le Roi masqué ordinairement patient. Il n'avait aucune information et cela commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Alors qu'il allait rentrer dans la chambre, Severus Snape en sorti. C'était une personne très intelligente et très proche du Roi.

\- « Alors ? »

\- « Il se repose, il s'en remettra avec du repos et des repas équilibrés ».

\- « Ce n'est pas la réponse à laquelle je m'attendait Severus. »

\- « Le bras cassé, la cheville déboîté, trois côtes cassés et une malnutrition sévère ainsi que diverses marques sur le corps, je pencherais pour des coups de ceinture ».

\- « Bien, tu es à sa surveillance, appel moi lorsqu'il sera réveillé ».

\- « Bien mon seigneur ».

Le dit Severus ne fut pas surpris de ne voir aucune émotion dans la voix de son Roi, il ne montrait jamais rien sauf en privé en enlevant son masque.

Quelques heures plus tard, le petit brun se réveilla. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut le lit. Il n'était pas chez lui ! Il se redressa d'un coup se causant des souffrances dans la poitrine. Une main forte le recoucha d'autorité. Il eu peur.

\- « Restez couché jeune homme, il n'est pas bon pour vous de vous lever ».

Le jeune homme en question tourna la tête vers la voix. Il vit un homme grand au cheveux noir et au yeux gris. Il avait un port de noble.

\- « Vous êtes dans le palais du Roi et je me nome Severus Snape médecin en chef. Le Roi vous a ramener assez...abîmé. Vous avez le bras cassé, la cheville déboîte et trois côtes cassés ».

\- « Le palais du Roi... ».

Le petit brun ne revenait pas, pourquoi le Roi l'avait-il ramené et soigné. Pourquoi le Roi se préoccupait-il de quelqu'un comme lui.

\- « Garde ! Allez chercher le Roi et dites lui que son invité est réveillé ».

Le dit garde s'inclina et reparti de la chambre pour aller chercher le Roi comme il lui avait été demandé.

Le Roi ! Le Roi allait venir dans cette chambre...Il ne savait quoi pas faire, il se serrait bien enfui mais il ne le pouvait pas.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard le Roi, toujours masqué, entra dans la chambre.

\- « Tu peux nous laisser Severus ».

\- « Bien mon Roi »

Le médecin s'en alla et il laissa la place à son Roi. Le brun n'osait pas regarder le Roi.

\- « Comment vas tu ? »

\- « Uhm...Bien merci mon seigneur ».

\- « Comment t'appelles tu ? »

\- « Harry, Harry Potter mon seigneur ».

\- « Et ces gens qui étaient-ce ? »

\- « Mon oncle et ma tante mon seigneur »

\- « Partisans du vieux fou n'est ce pas ? »

\- « Il me semble que oui mon seigneur »

\- « Ils l'ont affirmé en ma présence, ils sont morts ».

Harry était sous le choc mais pas sous le choc de la mort de son oncle et de sa tante mais sous le choc de la banalité qu'avait fait preuve le Roi pour lui annoncer.

\- « Tu as des affaires à récupérer car leur maison et leur commerce vont être vendu ».

\- « Mon...Mon nécessaire à broderie s'il vous plais mon seigneur ».

\- « Je te le ferrai chercher, repose toi, un garde reste à ta disposition si tu as besoin de quelque chose et Severus passera te voir assez souvent »

\- « Merci mon seigneur »

Le seigneur sorti de la chambre et envoya quelqu'un chercher le nécessaire à broder de son invité. Il l'aimait bien ce Harry. Il allait faire en sorte qu'il reste dans ses murs.

Le petit brun se rendormi, il se senti si fatigué, les questions attendraient et puis ce n'est pas comme si il allait demander des réponses directement au Roi. Il était déjà bien aimable de le soigner et de le laisser se reposer, il n'allait pas en demander plus. Il sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, il faisait noir. C'était la faim qu'il l'avait réveillé. Mais même si le Roi avait affirmé qu'il avait un garde à sa disposition il n'allait pas lui demander à manger. Cela ne se faisait pas. C'est ce que sa tante et son oncle lui répétaient sans cesse.

Heureusement ou pas, c'est ce moment que le médecin Severus entra dans la chambre. Il entra et Harry se laissa ausculter sans rien dire.

\- « Avez vous manger ? »

\- « Uhm...non Monsieur ».

\- « Garde ! Apporter un plateau repas à notre jeune invité. Vous alliez le demander ? »

Le jeune brun resta silencieux, bien sur que non qu'il n'allait pas le demander.

\- « Je m'en doutait, vu votre physionomie...Pourtant si j'en crois les paroles de notre Roi votre Oncle était...eh bien...Le Roi l'a comparé à un cachalot donc vous n'étiez pas en manque de nourriture. A mois qu'ils ne vous en donnaient pas ? Et je suis médecin donc inutile de me mentir ».

\- « Je ne mangeais pas tout le temps Monsieur »

\- « Bien vous êtes honnête une bonne qualité, rare de nos jours ».

Le garde apporta le repas et le médecin le laissa. Il lui donna des anti-douleurs à prendre après le repas. Le blessé mangea donc seul puis pris ses médicaments.

_**Quelques semaines plus tard.**_

Harry avait bien repris et il pouvait se balader dans tout le palais même si il restait a plus part du temps dans le jardin à broder. Il avait revu le Roi une ou deux fois. Il était très pris et le brun compris même si il était un peu triste de ne pas le revoir. Cependant en ce jour de printemps alors que le brun brodait, le Roi s'assit à côté de lui.

Le brun le regarda doucement et continua à broder. Ce n'était pas à lui d'entamer la conversation.

\- « Qui t'as appris à broder ? »

\- « Ma mère mon seigneur, mon père travaillait avec les fleurs pour créer de nouvelles espèces ».

\- « Et tu as choisi la broderie plutôt que les fleurs ? »

\- « Les gens disaient que j'avais un « don » et je préférais cela aux fleurs mon seigneur ».

\- « Oui en effet ».

Le Roi ne demanda rien et pris la pièce que le brun était en train de broder et c'était très raffiné et très précis.

\- « C'est pour ça que tes relatifs te garder avec eux ».

\- « Oui mon seigneur ».

\- « Severus m'a dit que tout était presque consolider ».

\- « Oui mon seigneur. Et je voulais remercier mon seigneur et le Docteur Snape pour vos soins et votre bienveillance ».

La conversation s'arrêta là et le Roi reparti à ses occupations. Au fur et à mesure les conversations furent plus nombreuses et Harry devient le brodeur officiel des tenus du Roi.

Harry aimait travailler avec de beaux fils et de beaux tissus. De plus il avait le champs libre, le Roi lui faisait confiance et il faisait en sorte de ne pas le décevoir.

Un soir alors qu'il brodait dans sa chambre le Roi fit son apparition. Le petit brun n'en fit pas attention. Il était devenu courant que le Roi aille voir son brodeur dans sa chambre ou dans le jardin lorsqu'il y était. Le Roi s'assit et un soupir las. Le brun leva les yeux de son ouvrage pour regarder son Roi.

\- « Mon seigneur ? »

\- « Harry, pourquoi je porte un masque ? »

\- « Vous avez vos raisons mon seigneur ».

\- « Que dise les gens sur cela ? »

Si Harry avait à retenir une chose c'est de toujours dire la vérité à son Roi.

\- « Eh bien...Ils pensent que vous cachez une cicatrice ou que vous êtes défiguré mon seigneur ».

\- « Oui cela ne m'étonne pas et toi qu'en penses tu ? »

\- « Je pense que vous avez vos raisons mon seigneur ».

\- « Tu aimerais voir mon visage ? »

\- « Je suis un peu curieux c'est vrai mais je respecte vos choix avant tout mon seigneur ».

\- « Uhm... ».

Le Roi resta silencieux mais resta dans la chambre de son invité. Harry repris son ouvrage sur un dessous de lit.

\- « Quelles sont tes préférences Harry, homme ou femme ? »

\- « Homme mon seigneur ».

\- « Tu as déjà eu un petit ami ? »

\- « Non mon seigneur ».

\- « Tu apprécies quelqu'un en particulier ? »

\- « Je vous apprécie beaucoup mon seigneur ».

\- « En quoi ? »

\- « J'apprécie vos idées nouvelles pour le Monde. Vous avez été bon pour moi. Vous m'avez sauvé deux fois et vous m'avez donné un travail. Et malgré le fait que je ne soit pas de votre monde vous venez toujours me parler ».

\- « De mon monde ? »

\- « Je viens des moyens quartiers et avec mes parents nous habitions la campagne. »

\- « Oh ça...Cela va disparaître, je choisi les personnes que si elles sont compétentes et peu importe leur origine. Fais moi voir ce que tu fais. »

\- « Tenez mon seigneur ».

Harry tendit le dessous de lit et le Roi le regarda. Tout était si fin, si beau, jamais de trop, toujours assez. C'était très beau, il avait vraiment un don. Le Roi redonna l'ouvrage.

\- «A qui est-il destiné ? »

\- « Uhm...j'avais pensé à l'offrir au Docteur Snape pour le remercier de ses bons soins ».

\- « C'est un très beau cadeau que tu lui fait ».

\- « Merci mon seigneur ».

le brun continua son ouvrage alors que le seigneur le regardait. Ce dernier fini par s'endormir sur le fauteuil. Une bonne heure plus tard Harry remarqua que le seigneur dormait. Il ne pouvait pas dormir là, le lendemain il aurait des douleurs musculaires.

Cette occasion été parfaite pur découvrir le visage du Roi mais Harry n'en fit rien. Il se contenta d'appeler et de secouer un peu son Roi pour le réveiller.

Une fois réveillé, le Roi retourna sa chambre et vérifia si son masque n'avait pas été enlevé. Et non, le nœud spécial qu'il faisait était toujours là.

Lorsque le Roi fut parti, le petit brun décida de lui aussi se coucher.

_**Quelques mois plus tard.**_

Le jeune brodeur avait remarqué que le Roi était plus présent à ses côtés. Il venait le voir quasiment tout les jours. Chose qui était pour lui plaire. Le Roi était une personne intelligente et ils avaient de belles conversations ensemble. Le petit brodeur, même si il avait du mal à se l'avouer, avait un petit (plutôt un gros) faible pour son Roi.

Le Monde avait bien changé. Les réformes du Roi se mettaient en place car ses ennemis les plus farouches étaient morts ou enfermés à vie. Le Roi avait donc plus de temps pour lui et son petit brodeur. Le Roi commença un rapprochement « physique » avec son petit brodeur. Une main dans les cheveux, une caresse sur la joue, lui tenir la main. Il l'adorait vraiment. Il était simple, intelligent et lui disait son avis. Il en avait assez de ces gens qui acquiescent à tout.

Le Roi entra dans la chambre de son brodeur le soir venu. C'était devenu une habitude pour les deux hommes. Voyant le Roi arriver le brodeur posa son ouvrage. Cela ressemblait à un couvre lit avec des initiales au bout SDM. Le Roi pris l'ouvrage comme il le faisait d'habitude et il senti une monté de jalousie en lui. SDM, qui était-ce ?

Il tenta de se calmer mais sa colère transparu dans sa voix.

\- « SDM ? A qui est-ce destiné dis moi ? »

Le petit brun ria doucement. Son Roi était en colère et généralement il ne fallait pas le taquiner mais là il ne pu résister.

\- « Et ça te fait rire en plus ?! »

\- « Mon seigneur comment vous appelez vous ? »

\- « Tu te moques de moi ? Draco Malfoy idiot ! »

\- « Oui et SDM...Je voulais vous faire la surprise Seigneur Draco Malfoy ».

Cela fit tilte dans l'esprit du Roi. C'était pour lui.

\- « C'est bientôt votre anniversaire et je voulais vous offrir quelque chose »

Le Roi regarda attentivement, il n'était pas fini mais le tissu était couvert de narcisse et de serpent, ces deux choses préférés sur un tissus vert émeraude et aux broderies argentés.

Le Roi redonna l'ouvrage à son brodeur.

\- « Excuse moi, j'ai été jaloux »

\- « Jaloux mon seigneur ? »

\- « Oui jaloux, ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas remarqué ? »

\- « Remarqué mon seigneur ? »

\- « Que je te faisait la cour, que je te drague ».

Le brodeur rougit et sourit en même temps. Il avait espéré mais cela ne pouvait pas être ça. Mais de l'entendre de vive voix, peut être que ses sentiments étaient partagés car il ne voulait pas être qu'une simple partie de jambes en l'air avec le Roi.

\- « Tu m'apprécies toujours ? »

Le Roi se rapprocha et son visage était à quelques centimètres de celui du brun.

\- « Non mon seigneur ».

\- « J'ai un prénom Harry, tes « mon seigneur » sont très mignons mais lassant ».

\- « Bien mon sei...Draco »

\- « Bien donc tu ne m'apprécies pas ? »

\- « Ce n'est pas ça... »

\- « Quel genre de sentiments as tu envers moi ? »

\- « Je ne veux pas être une simple partie de jambes en l'air ».

\- « On est d'accord sur ce point Harry, il se trouve que je suis tombé amoureux de toi Harry, vraiment très amoureux au point de te garder enfermé dans ses murs ».

\- « Mon seigneur.. »

\- « J'ai un prénom Harry »

\- « Draco...Je … c'est insensé, j'y est rêvé si fort, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai...Je... »

\- « Chut et dis moi plutôt tes sentiments envers moi »

\- « Je vous aime ».

\- « Enlève moi mon masque, ce n'est pas pratique pour t'embrasser ».

\- « Vous êtes sur ? »

\- « Absolument, tu m'aimeras toujours même si mon visage est disgracieux ? »

\- « Oui, je vous aimes pour ce que vous êtes pas ce à quoi vous ressemblez »

\- « Alors enlève le ».

Harry défi le nœud du masque de son Roi. Il était un peu anxieux mais il l'aimait, il l'aimait tellement. Il enleva doucement le masque de son Roi et il regarda son visage. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de chose, sauf à _ça_. Son visage était celui d'un ange, avec des traits fins, une peau blanche et délicate, un petit nez. Il était si beau.

Le Roi ne le laissa pas rêvasser plus que ça et il embrassa son petit brodeur. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait faire ça ! Le brun se laissa faire et répondit au baiser du Roi, c'était son premier baiser, il espérait que le Roi ne le trouve pas si nul.

Il rompit au bout de quelques minutes et le Roi s'assit auprès de son brodeur.

\- « Alors comment me trouves tu ? »

\- « Très beau, pourquoi vous cacher vous ? »

\- « Ça m'a causé des problèmes, les filles et les garçons me couraient après, je suis tranquille avec. »

\- « Vous allez le garder tout le temps ? »

\- « Harry, on vient de s'embrasser et de s'avouer qu'on s'aimait, arrête de me vouvoyer veux tu ? »

\- « Ce n'est pas si simple.. »

\- « Fait des efforts alors. Sinon je compte bien l'enlever un jour mais pas maintenant et puis sa fait parti de ma réputation, le Roi Masqué. Comment as tu su pour les narcisses ? »

\- « Il n'y a que ça dans le jardin et j'ai entendu dire que vo...ta mère se nommée Narcissia »

\- « C'est vrai, comment s'appelait tes parents ? »

\- « Lily et James. Nos mères sont des fleurs ».

\- « Oui c'est vrai ».

Le Roi se mit à l'aise sur le petit canapé en posant sa tête sur les genoux de son petit brodeur. Ce dernier le laissa faire et il reprit son ouvrage. Une petite heure plus tard le brodeur posa son ouvrage et remarqua que le Roi s'était endormi.

\- « Draco...Draco... »

Au bout de plusieurs tentatives infructueuses il abandonna. Il l'aurait porter mais ses côtes étaient encore fragiles. Il attrapa deux plaides : l'un pour couvrir le Roi et l'autre pour lui. Il s'endormit comme cela.

Le Roi passa une merveilleuse nuit ainsi mais ce ne fut pas le cas du pauvre Harry qui ne pouvait pas bouger et la position n'était pas vraiment confortable surtout pour son dos et ses côtes.

Heureusement que le Roi n'était pas un grand dormeur, à 7 heures du matin il commença à se réveiller. Il fut déboussolé et embêté de voir son petit brodeur ainsi qui avait enfin fini par s'endormir. Il se leva et le porta doucement pour aller le mettre dans son lit. Ce mouvement eu pour effet de le réveiller.

\- « Mon seigneur ? »

\- « Rendort toi Harry, tu n'as pas du bien dormir, je t'enverrais Severus en fin de matinée ».

\- « Vous avez bien dormi ? »

\- « Oui, repose toi ».

Le Roi l'embrassa et sorti de la chambre lorsqu'il fut sur que son petit brun s'était rendormi. Il espérait ne pas avoir fait mal à son brodeur du fait de cette position. Avec sa faible carrure et les côtés cassés pouvaient encore être douloureuses.

En fin de matinée la visite du médecin fut bien venue car Harry avait besoin d'un anti-douleur. La position de la nuit dernière ne lui allait pas du tout. Mais il ne fut pas fâché ou autre chose. Au contraire il était heureux d'avoir passé une nuit avec son Roi.

À peine le docteur parti que le Roi entra dans la chambre, un plateau à la main dans la ferme intention de manger avec son brodeur.

\- « Comment vas tu ? »

\- « Bien ».

\- « Ne ment pas ou je vais demander à Severus ».

\- « J'ai mal aux côtes, le docteur Snape m'a donné un anti-douleur ».

\- « Pardonne moi ».

\- « Ce n'est rien je ne vo..t'en veux pas ».

\- « Uhm...tu as faim ? »

\- « Oui assez ».

Le couple nouvellement formé déjeuna ensemble.

_**Quelques mois plus tard.**_

Les réformes avaient été mises en place. Le Roi avait plus de temps pour lui mais aussi pour son futur fiancé. Il était si stressé, ce soir il ferrait sa demande à son petit brodeur. Jamais il n'avait été autant stressé. Et si il disait non ? Si la bague ne lui plaisait pas ? Et si il ne voulait pas ? Le Roi était stressé et il était à prendre avec des pincettes. Un sous conseiller en avait d'ailleurs fait les frais en se faisant hurler dessus devant tout le monde. La journée fut longue pour le personnel du Palais.

Le soir arriva enfin et Harry reçus un message dans lequel il devait se rendre du jardin signé de son Roi. Il se demandait bien pourquoi une telle demande. Mais si il l'invitait il allait y aller.

Vu le style de l'invitation il soigna son apparence avec sa tenu : une tunique verte émeraude brodée et un pantalon léger blanc. Il essaya de faite quelque chose avec ses cheveux mais rien n'y faisait, et puis le Roi, lui, adorait ses cheveux en bazar alors il les laissait comme ça.

Il se rendit donc au jardin et plus particulièrement sous le kiosque. Le kiosque était décoré de façons assez romantique et des rideaux les isolés du monde. Il entra dans le kiosque et il trouva son Roi debout sans son masque.

\- « Tu m'as fait demandé ? »

\- « Oui »

\- « Pourquoi de façon si formelle ? »

Au fil des moins, leur relation, depuis leur aveux mutuel, était une relation de petit-ami à petit-ami même si ils n'avaient pas encore passé le cap. Draco était prêt pour cela, ce n'était pas le problème mais il savait que son petit-ami était plus hésitant. Il savait que le petit brun avait peur qu'une fois la chose faite il allait le laisser tomber. Il pouvait le comprendre et il respectait cela. Il attendrait que son petit brodeur soit prêt. Le dit petit brodeur avait de plus en plus de mal à résister à son Roi. Mais il avait toujours cette peur qu'il le laisse tomber le lendemain. Il était vraiment amoureux de son seigneur et il ne voulait pas être juste un coup d'un soir, un simple amusement.

\- « Parce que c'est spécial, assit toi ».

Le brun s'assit dans le fauteuil et le Roi se mit à genoux fasse à lui.

\- « Draco...Que fait tu ? »

\- « Harry, cela fait plus d'un an qu'on s'est rencontré dans cette église. Puis tu es arrivé ici. Cela fait huit mois que l'on est ensemble. Et je t'aime. Je te veux à mes côtés durant toute ma vie. Tu es mon rayon de soleil, mon petit brodeur à moi. Je veux que tu sois qu'à moi et que je sois qu'à toi. Je...veux tu m'épouser Harry ? »

Le dit dit brun fut silencieux pendant 5 bonnes minutes. Les 5 minutes les plus longues de la vie de Draco. Puis les larmes vient dans yeux du brun qui tomba dans les bras de Draco.

\- « Oui...Oui... ».

Le blond embrassa amoureusement et avec passion son petit brodeur. Il l'allongea sur le sol doucement pour lui laisser de temps de se dérober. Il avait aménagé le kiosque avec des milliers de coussins sur le sol. Le brun se laissa faire et passa ses bras autours de son Roi, désormais son fiancé. C'était tout ce qu'il attendait pour pouvoir se laisser aller sans crainte dans les bras du blond.

Ce soir, dans ce kiosque, le Roi et le Brodeur s'unirent pour la première fois et surtout pas pour la dernière fois. Le Roi avait trouvé son amour et qu'il comptait bien le garder pour lui et profiter encore et encore de ce petit corps sous lui.

Jamais il ne le laissa partir et jamais le brodeur eu envie de partir.

_**Bien des années plus tard.**_

Le Monde avait changé de visage. C'était un endroit agréable à vivre, juste. Le Roi et son mari eurent un règne fastueux et aimé de leur peuple pour leur sagesse mais aussi pour leur amour et leur beauté si pur comme baigné des Dieux. Mais ils n'étaient pas éternels et ils le savaient. Ce fut le petit brodeur qui parti en premier. Mais le Roi ne supporta pas cette absence, cette solitude bien longtemps. La mort qui les un temps séparé avait du se résoudre à leur amour si pur et si fort. Elle ne pu que les réunir une nouvelles fois pour l'éternité dans son Empire.

* * *

Voilà, voilà. Alors qu'en pensez vous? Peut être que je ferrai un autre OS sur leur première fois dans le kiosque, qu'en diriez vous?


End file.
